1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cyclopropane derivative, to methods for its manufacture, and to pharmaceutical compositions including it. The derivative is, in particular, for anti-viral use and the invention includes the use of the derivative in the manufacture of a medicament for anti-viral use, as well as the use of the derivative in the treatment of viral diseases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is as yet no drug available which is satisfactory, in terms of its efficacy and safety, for the treatment of many viral diseases. It is, therefore, highly desirable that improved anti-viral drugs should be developed.
Many nucleic acid-related compounds have an anti-viral activity, and some of them are used as anti-viral drugs. Among these are, acyclovir, gancoclovir, and azidothymidine.
Known compounds which are closely related to, or are derivatives of nucleic acid bases, and some of which have anti-viral activity include those disclosed in the following references:
Norbeck, U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,703 issued Jan. 29, 1991, discloses cyclopropyl-substituted purine and pyrimidine analogues which are useful as antiviral agents.
Ashton, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,617,304 and 4,859,680 issued Oct. 14, 1986 and Aug. 22, 1989, respectively, disclose ((hydroxymethyl) cyclopropyl) methyl)-substituted purine and pyrimidine analogues which are useful as anti-viral agents.
Albrecht, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,016,267 and 3,923,792 issued Apr. 5, 1977 and Dec. 2, 1975, respectively, disclose cyclopropyl-, cyclopropylmethyl- and cylclopentyl-substituted nucleoside analogues which are useful as antibacterial agents.
Kjellin, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,644,001 and 4,548,818, issued Feb. 17, 1987 and Oct. 22, 1985, respectively, disclose cyclopropyl-, cyclobutyl- and cylclopentyl-substituted purine and pyrimidine analogues which are useful for treating obstructive airway disease or cardiac disease.
Temple, J. Med. Chem. 5, 866(1962), discloses cyclopropyl-substituted purine analogues which are useful for treating human epidermal carcinoma.
Masoliver, Spanish patent No. ES51989, published Mar. 16, 1984, discloses cyclopropyl-substituted purine analogues.
None of the above-mentioned references discloses or suggests the compounds of the present invention.